


The City of Fireflies

by LieutenantWubs



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Ill add more if I continue writing this, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Spoilers, The Forgotten City mod
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9612971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantWubs/pseuds/LieutenantWubs
Summary: In the beginning, a threatening letter, painful memories, and reopened wounds. Seven years later, a budding relationship. A city once plagued by fear, its citizens too scared to speak up, are now free to do as they please. Buildings are rebuilt, people are restored, and everyone is being rediscovered. What exactly happened in those seven years? How have the broken been healed?"Also known as: My self-indulgent and hopeless romantic ass wanting to fill in the gap about Vernon and Rykas' relationship. The mod was amazing and their side story was really cool, so I wanted to expand on that. Even if you're not interested in these two guys, I would highly recommend that you go and try out the Forgotten City mod. 10/10. Totally Worth it."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am absolutely sh00k that there was hardly any fan content about this mod on the internet. I am appalled. The only thing I can find about this mod is forums asking questions on how to beat it or solve a glitch.

“Vernon! What is for sale today? Anything good come in?” Gulvar patted Vernon on the shoulder as the bigger man organized his produce. Vernon jumped slightly in surprise, relaxing and smiling when he saw who it was.

“Oh! Hello, Gulvar, I was not expecting you so soon. I got some wonderful foods in the last trading caravan that stopped by, and I was just about to head over to Ysmar to stock up on the usual.” Vernon grabbed an empty crate and carried it out of the store as Gulvar held the door open.

“Sounds good, my friend! I will let you get to that and I’ll come back soon!” Gulvar closed the door behind Vernon and clapped him on the back again before heading towards Habiq’s shop. Vernon smiled at the retreating form of his friend, readjusting the crate in his hands before heading towards Ysmar’s farmland. 

Since the mysterious stranger arrived and lifted the Dwarven Law a year ago, in-turn causing the cave ceiling to collapse, the farms had begun to prosper greatly, allowing them to expand their selection of crops. Vernon couldn’t help himself from smiling at the memory of sharing a dinner with Ysmar once and listening to her go on and on about the work she does. He could listen to anyone talk for hours if it was something that they were passionate about. Nothing made him happier than knowing that those around him had something to be excited and proud about.

As Vernon approached the farm, he could see Ysmar helping Dooley plant a new line of crops. She and Gulvar had been taking care of him since his brother passed, and with Gulvar being the new Jarl, he did everything he could to help Dooley make a life for himself. Dooley noticed Vernon first and waved enthusiastically at him. Vernon smiled at the older man, as his arms were full. Ysmar turned her attention towards him as well.

“Hello, Vernon. I was beginning to wonder if you lost your way over here.” She teased him with a smirk, “I’ve got your usual portions set aside in my house for you to grab, let me go grab them for you.” Ysmar patted Dooley on the back. “You’re doing an amazing job! Keep doing what you’re doing and I’ll be back in a few minutes.” She motioned for Vernon to follow her.

“The farm looks lovely as always, Ysmar. I think it’s wonderful what you’re doing with Dooley.” Vernon could see her smiling from the side.

“Yes, he really isn’t as hopeless as Metellus tried to make him seem. Once you give him some guidance, and show him the ropes, it’s all about patience. He takes a while, but when he learns, especially something that he cares about, he has a much better time of remembering it.” Ysmar opened the door to her farm house and held the door open for Vernon. He looked towards the side table and saw his usual portions waiting for him.

“If you weren’t so passionate about farming, I would suggest that you become a teacher, Ysmar. You have the patience of a saint and the brain of a wizard. Not to mention a way with people.” Ysmar laughed as she helped Vernon load up his crate.

“You are too charming, Vernon. Truly, you are. If your preference for company was more towards women, then Gulvar would have some competition!” Vernon joined her in laughing at that, and soon they were finished with loading up the produce.

“I appreciate the comment, Ysmar, but you know you’re infatuated with him. It is only a matter of time before one of you proposes to the other.” He adjusted the full crate in his arms as they exited the farmhouse. Ysmar closing and locking the door behind him.

“I hope it is soon. I know I could propose and end the waiting, but part of me wants him to do it. Call me old-fashioned, but it’s something I always dreamed about, being proposed to. It just seems…magical, you know?” Ysmar stopped in the road where she and Vernon would part ways, and she looked as though she was dimensions away. 

“I’m sensing you’re the type of person who has been imagining their wedding day since they can remember?” Vernon offered her a gentle smile and Ysmar smiled back.

“Oh, yeah. Of course, back then I never thought I’d get stuck in some forgotten city that was dictated by a merciless law, but we must adapt I suppose. Gods know I’m happier now than I have been in a long time. And who hasn’t imagined their wedding day? It’s such a wonderful thing, finding that one person who you want to spend the rest of your life with. Everyone deserves that. But now I’m rambling, you should head back to your store before the morning shoppers start banging down your door.” Ysmar waved goodbye to Vernon before heading back into the fields where Dooley continued to plant seeds, and Vernon watched her for a moment, then turned towards the city center.

He had thought about his wedding day, many, many years ago, before he realized his love was looked down upon. Vernon sighed at the memory. A small boy with too much love in his heart, not yet aware of the how cruel life was. He had developed a small crush on one of the local boys, and at night, hidden in the night’s embrace, he pictured a life with that boy. He dreamed of older versions of themselves, dressed in wedding garments, surrounded by their friends and family, with the whole city celebrating their love. Young Vernon would fall asleep with a smile on his face, until the day he finally mustered up the courage to confess his feelings, and the boy laughed in his face. Saying that he was being silly, and that he could only have those feelings for girls. After that, Vernon shut himself in, not confessing his feelings to anyone again, and within his teen years he learned that he was truly an outcast. There were a few like him within the city, and they were older, wiser. They told him to leave, to find a more tolerant city, but he stuck around, became a guard and always made sure he kept his eyes to himself. It lasted awhile, he played the part of a normal man, deceiving all those around him, but eventually the guards began to pick out the few other males in Windhelm who were like Vernon. He watched them get beaten, mocked, and humiliated. Nothing scared him more than being discovered, but he couldn't stand by and watch what was happening. He stopped the guards from attacking, telling them that he was the same as those they targeted, and that they would have to go through him if they wanted to lay another hand on the innocent. He remembered their wicked grins.

Vernon snapped out of his memories. His vision blurred, colors flowing loosely before his eyes and the sunlight shining brighter than usual. It was a moment later that he felt a warm drop of water slide down his cheek. He quickly turned his head to wipe his cheek into the fabric on his shoulder, then rushed the rest of the way to his store and hurried inside before anyone could see him. As he shut the door behind him, he swore he saw a blurry figure of gold standing across the street, but he figured it was the sun and tears mixing and blurring together behind his eyes.

Placing the produce on the stone table, Vernon reached for a small piece of fabric to wipe the tears away. He took a few deep breathes, squeezing his eyes shut, willing the memories away. He focused on the course feeling of fabric in his hands, letting his fingers run across the surface of the damp cloth. After a few moments, he opened his eyes and focused on the stone wall, following a crack that ran from the center of the wall towards the ceiling, then he loosened his grip on the cloth, and let his shoulders sag.

“Everything is better now. I’m safe here. It’s safe here.” Vernon spoke the words softly to soothe himself, but as he repeated the mantra, his eyes fell to a discarded letter on his shelf. Its edges torn and bent, center permanently creased and tear stained. Without even opening it, Vernon could see its message displayed loudly in his head.

Vernon turned away from the letter and focused on sorting his produce and putting aside Gulvar’s order.

“Everything is better now… I’m safe here… I’m safe here...”

Red handwriting flashed through Vernon’s memory.

“It’s safe here…”


End file.
